The present invention relates to a multi-function exerciser and, more particularly, to a portable exerciser which can be used for exercising hands and legs.
Conventional multi-function exercisers are too bulky to be carried while portable exercisers are limited to exercise only one certain group of muscles. A portable hand/leg exerciser has been proposed to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks. This portable hand/leg exerciser includes two handle means pivoted at a pivotal means to which a torsion spring is attached to provide the required resistance; the two handle means lie on the same line before force is applied thereto. Nevertheless, such a portable hand/leg exerciser still has the following drawbacks: (1) it is not variable in resistance; (2) it is not suitable to leg exercise; and (3) the muscles are easily injured under improper operation. Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a portable multi-function exerciser to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.